


Look After You

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Burns, Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg is injured on the job. Mycroft takes care of him.





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet first posted on Tumblr.

Their driver dropped them off in front of their home and got Greg's bag out of the boot. Mycroft assisted his husband out of the car and steadied him by his elbow as Greg made his way slowly to the door. It had been an eventful day. While out doing inquiries, Greg and his sergeant, Sally Donovan, had come upon a horrific car crash. As Greg was pulling the driver free, the car erupted in flames, causing second degree burns to Greg's hands. He had been taken to the A&E and his hands were treated and bandaged. Greg would lose use of them for the next two weeks or so while they healed. Mycroft would be working from home for the foreseeable future so he could help Greg in his recovery. 

"Thank you George, you can just leave Greg's bag here in the foyer," said Mycroft , nodding to a spot just inside the door.

"I could stay for a bit, if needed Mr. Holmes?"

"No, that's quite all right George, but thank you. We won't be needing anything else tonight, and I'll call if your services are needed tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night sir" replied George, making his way to leave.

Mycroft ushered Greg into the sitting room and guided him down into the chair. He noticed Greg wincing, even though his hands weren't touching anything.

"Are the painkillers wearing off?"

"A bit", Greg answered. "But I don't want to take anything more right now. Maybe after I have something to eat."

"What would you like? Soup? A sandwich?" enquired Mycroft.

"Don't think I could eat more than a bit of toast right now. Stomach's still a bit off. But I am hungry."

"Toast it is then", said Mycroft. Before leaving for the kitchen, he put a pillow in his husband's lap for him to rest his arms on, and spread a throw over his legs. Kissing Greg on the temple, he turned and made his way to the kitchen. Greg was the more adventerous of the two in the kitchen, but Mycroft could prepare toast and tea. 

When Mycroft returned to the sitting room, he found Greg dozing in the chair. As he set the toast and tea on the table, Greg stirred. 

"Thanks love," said Greg. 

Mycroft sat down next to him, and tore off a piece of toast, lifting it to his husband's mouth. He then brought the cup to his lips, offering Greg a sip. They sat that way, Mycroft tending to his husband's most basic needs, Greg gazing at him with love and appreciation in his eyes. A tear slid free and Mycroft reached forward to brush it away.

"Let me get your pain medication. There's no need to suffer. You need to sleep so you can heal, and you can't sleep if you're distracted by the pain." Mycroft removed the bottle from his jacket pocket and proffered two pills to Greg, who took them with his last bit of tea. 

"Do you think you'd sleep better here in the recliner, or do you wish to sleep in the bedroom?"

"Bed. With you please."

"Of course. Here, let me help you up," urged Mycroft, hooking one arm around Greg's waist and taking hold of his arm, pulling him up to a standing position.

They shuffled up the stairs to their room and Mycroft eased Greg down onto the bed. He removed his shoes, socks, trousers and work shirt, leaving him in his pants and t shirt. He assisted Greg into the ensuite, preparing his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. He then led him over to the loo. The painkillers were starting to take effect, and Greg was tilted to the side, leaning against Mycroft. 

"I'm going to pull you out so you hit the toilet, ok?" reassured Mycroft as he reached into his husband's pants and pulled out his member. Mycroft knew Greg must be feeling poorly as no salacious jokes spilled from his lips. He hated seeing his husband this way, a shadow of his normal self. 

When they were finished with their ablutions in the bathroom, Mycroft led Greg back to bed and helped him under the covers, pulling them up to rest under his arms. He got into bed next to him, and cozied up to Greg's back, wrapping a grounding arm around Greg's waist.

"Sleep well, my love. Tomorrow will be better. With time this will be a distant memory, and soon you'll be back to your active self. Let me return some of the care and concern you've shown me over the years. Let me take care of you," Mycroft murmured, nuzzling into Greg's neck. He noticed the steady, regular breathing of his husband, and was gratified to know that he had surrendered to sleep.


End file.
